


Simple Love

by babaileymay



Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Crack, Cuddling, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babaileymay/pseuds/babaileymay
Summary: Noir and Ham are very in love. They cuddle.Short but sweet.





	Simple Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Discord server again... Hope you like

Noir stifled a yawn as his eyes opened a smidge. He wasn’t in his room, he realized, and his arm was wrapped around something warm. He quickly glanced down to see floppy pink ears and a snout. 

Noir quickly recalled the night before. A movie- Who Framed Roger Rabbit -was quickly followed by snuggling. He smiled fondly.

“You’re thinkin’ too much. Go back to sleep,” Ham mumbled, turning to look at Noir.

“Someone has to do all the thinking around here, doll.”

“You callin’ me dumb?” Ham lifted his hand to Noir’s ear and tugged playfully. “That’s no way to woe a suiter.”

“A suiter?”

“Yeah. I already have someone, you know.”

“Who’s the lucky fella?”

“Well, he can’t tell the difference between yellow and purple. He’s a fashion disaster, but an absolute sweetheart. Thinks way too much, but I love him all the more for it.”

“Sounds like a handful,” Noir whispered before leaning down to kiss his beloved on the forehead.

“Oh, he definitely is.” Ham’s suggestive tone made blood rush to Noir’s cheeks. 

“I love you.”

It was a simple statement, but it held more emotion than Noir had ever spoken with before. All of this love, this passion, reserved for his love. Ham’s eyes turned to hearts.

“Back at you, sweet cheeks.”

Noir pulled him closer. How could he let himself get so dizzy with a swine he’ll never know. He wouldn't have it any other way, though.

Ham was already fast asleep, little z’s and hearts floating above his head. It made Noir smile a little wider. 

He pulled Ham back into his arms and went to sleep. 

They both woke up with pains in their necks in the morning. 

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos!! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
